This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Bio-SAXS web site disseminates developments to new and existing users as well as the international biological SAXS/D community. It also provides introductory materials about the SAXS/D experimental techniques, description of the instrumentation currently available to users, new instrumental developments, software available for data acquisition and analyses, and staff contact information. The web site provides experimenters with useful information for planning experiments. For instance, the diagram showing the resolution range covered by each instrument configuration, including the USAXS setup, allows users to identify desired configuration prior to their beam time. There are links to relevant SSRL web pages such as SPEAR3 status, beam time schedule, proposal submittal information as well as links to other synchrotron facilities. The publication page has links to SAXS/D-related SSRL highlight articles. The site also has software help pages and downloads for SASTool, a data analysis program developed by the Center staff.